For The Love of God
by Starlit Night 67
Summary: Even if they didn't want to admit it, they were more than just regular saving-the-world demigods, more than just Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. And Dean Winchester could prove it. Warning: Deep Religious Content.


**For The Love of God**

Prologue – The Beginning of Creation

In the beginning, there was only Darkness. Just it. Nothing thrived, it was just a vast expanse of chaos.

Ha. That's funny, even though the pun was most _definitely_ not intended.

Okay, let's get back to the story. This 'Darkness' character has several names – Darkness, Chaos, Apophis, Bhagwan, among many others. These were just the closest to the _real_ version. But the catch is, each one's story is different.

In Indian Mythology, Bhagwan was supposedly a kind entity. From him came the incarnation of Man and Woman, the two halves of each other – Shiva and Shakti.

Bhagwan withdrew and left the responsibility to Shiva, who split himself into three – Brahma, Vishnu and Mahesh. Creator, Sustainer and Death.

Shakti also had to divide herself to maintain the balance – Saraswati, Lakshmi and Adishakti. Knowledge, Wealth and Power. Together, they governed the universe.

According to Grecian Lore; Chaos (Female) and Khaos (Male), were the two aspects of the Darkness. As in, they were one and the same, they _were_ the Darkness. Chaos, or Khaos (Whichever you prefer), was in some myths a good entity, in others evil. (Since the evil one is much closer and accurate, let's go with that.)

Chaos, (I'm just going to call the Darkness 'Chaos') split his powers into several shards – Sky, Love, Time, Shadows, Creation, Oceans, Evil, Water, Earth, Night, Seas, Fate and Inevitability (Fate and Inevitablility are one and the same.)

Together they formed Male and Female identities; Earth became Gaea, Night became Nyx, Sea became Thalassa and Fate became Ananke. The rest – Erebus the Shadow, Tartarus the Evil, Pontus the Ocean, Hydros the Water, Eros the Love, Chronos the Time and Phanes the Creation – became the Male entities. Chaos' power was completely spent and so it fell into a deep sleep as long as Time Immemorial. The Protogenoi ruled and then other sets of changes occurred which we don't need to delve into.

The Egyptian believed that Apophis, the Serpent, was the incarnation of chaos. No, not Greek Mythology 'Chaos' a.k.a the guy we were discussing about earlier; but actual chaos. Nothing existed before it.

Now one fine day, an island with an obelisk appeared right _smack_ in the middle of the Sea of Chaos (Both literally and figuratively) and from Apophis emerged a being of Order. She called herself Ma'at, and locked Apophis away. She created gods and goddess to rule justly in her absence, because without Chaos there was no Order.

In other words, Ma'at could not survive without Apophis.

And so it went on.

The Biblical 'Darkness', however, is a combination of all three, and the most accurate one so far. Nothing existed before it; creation of three entities two Male and three Female; had his powers greatly diminished; and was locked away.

Sound familiar? I thought so.

The Bible's a mix-and-mash of the earlier three, as I just mentioned. But even then, the Bible has not recorded the fully accurate version of 'Darkness'.

Now the catch is, all four are real. At least, each one has some semblance of truth in it.

So the actual story begins like this – The first thing that existed was the Darkness, a malevolent otherworldly being. Now this guy ripped four shards from himself – Creation (God), Fate, Death, and Sustainer (Seraph).

Death and Fate were more-or-less solitary beings, but God and Seraph were the closest of the siblings, loving each other on the highest level and in the greatest sense. The Darkness watched for afar.

They created two children, Michael and Lucifer, which the Darkness was not very happy with them, because they were too bright for him. Fortunately, Fate was no longer in his control, but he _could_ alter it slightly with the little highly diminished power that had remained.

So he separated Seraph from God and their children.

God swore vengeance against his Creator. In order to accomplish that, he created more copies of their children – Angels, as Seraph used to call them – as Death and Fate refused to take part in the War and ultimately sealed the Darkness.

But God still hadn't got his Seraph back.

Without their mother, the rulers of heaven had lead his – their – home in turmoil because of their fighting; Lucifer with his rebelliousness, Michael with his stubbornness. They slowly but surely turned against each other, and He left.

And millennia later, He was born as the greatest Hero of all time.

* * *

Thankfully, Seraph was far from gone.

She was definitely far from returning to the Darkness she had emerged from.

But it had a great cost.

She had to rip out a huge portion of her power, and ages later, she was reborn in the form of the Heroine who would turn out to become the smartest person on the planet.

 _She wouldn't remember anything._

 _She was counting on God and her siblings to find her._

* * *

 **\- X -**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

Even if they didn't want to admit it to anyone, they were more than just regular saving-the-world demigods, more than just Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

And Dean Winchester could prove it.

No guy was _that_ good. No girl was _that_ smart.

And most definitely, his amulet glowed slightly (Not enough to be noticeable, even to angel, if it wasn't meant for said person) whenever he was near Percy and/or Annabeth.

Cas had explained that they were Greco-Roman demigods, and not one of Loki's spawn who liked terrorizing people with (more often than not painful) pranks. They saved the world _twice_ and they certainly looked like those perfect and powerful people like God and Fate.

Each time the Winchesters (And occasionally their resident guardian angel Castiel, or Cas, as Dean liked to call the guy) met them, Percy would shoot a kind glance at Cas, Annabeth would nod approvingly at Sam, and both Percy and Annabeth would exchange a knowing look when they caught sight of Dean's amulet.

That might have been something that he could have let slide, but when Death just casually popped up in front of them once (and yes, Dean admits that he had been stalking them) like they were good friends, siblings even, Dean immediately got suspicious.

And this puts the icing on the cake.

Dean's going to back up now. What he means is that one second the world was burning at the hands of Lucifer, Cas and the others were dead, and Dean was chained at the devil's feet and the next he appears in some other timeline, where he's thirty-three-ish . . .

. . . And apparently a wanted fugitive across the states. Sam and the gang's alive, but Jo, Ellen, Ash and the like were still dead. How, he has no idea.

So he decides to go with the flow.

But he has a sneaking suspicion that the two teens – Percy and Annabeth – have something to do with this.

The confirmation note's lying on the coffee table too.

 _'_ _Dean,_

 _I know you figured out the puzzle out by now. How I know? Well, I_ am _old, and I can tell these kind of things. The world was going to end, and I didn't want my precious creation – and children – to get destroyed. Seraph and Fate agree, despite Death's grumbles, and voil_ _à_ _! You got yourself a fast-forwarded planet and your family alive. Sorry we couldn't bring the rest, that much would have awoken Darkness, and we don't want that. So yeah, enjoy it and don't repeat the same mistakes. Also a warning: You still have many difficulties in your way, but I'm sure you'll prevail. You have to, because a reverse makeover can't happen again. I believe in you._

 _With hope at last,_

 _The Big Guy Upstairs, a.k.a God._

 _P.S. Burn this immediately after you read it, and don't show this note to Castiel. He'll get upset, and that's the last thing you need right now.'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I wrote. I _did_ mention that this was one of my future stories. My head felt like it was going to explode with the constant studying, so I wrote it down. I benefit from it, and so do you. My brain feels a lot more calmer now**

 **R &R**

 **Star**


End file.
